Anatoly Rankskahov
Anatoly Rankskahov was the brother of Vladimir Rankskahov and a leader of the Rankskahov Bratva. Biography Anatoly Rankskahov was the brother of Vladimir Rankskahov. The two were both born in Samara in the Soviet Union, and they later moved to Moscow, where they became "princes" in organized crime. However, they were sent to the Utkin Gulag in Siberia after being arrested, and they were held there until they escaped in 2007; Vladimir used a dead prisoner's rib bone as a knife. They escaped to America, where they became associated with Madame Gao, Turk Barrett, Wilson Fisk, and other bosses in New York City's Hell's Kitchen neighborhood of Manhattan. In 2015, Anatoly and Vladimir were both beaten up by a man wearing a black mask (the up-and-coming lawyer Matt Murdock, who sought to defend his Hell's Kitchen hometown from crime, which had killed his father. He beat down the Russian brothers while they loaded female sex slaves into a container with Turk Barrett, and the two recovered, informing their boss Wilson Fisk. After several reverses for the brothers, Fisk offered to take over their businesses for them and fight the vigilante for them. Although Anatoly supported the deal, Vladimir refused to go along with it. When their hitman Semyon was also beaten up while he was searching for Murdock in an apartment complex and put into a coma, Vladimir injected adrenaline into him so that he could give them information on the man. Semyon revealed that he knew of a woman, Claire Temple, who cared for the man when he was wounded in the Russians' trap. The Russian gangsters kidnapped her, but Murdock rescued her and beat down all of the guards. After all of their men were beaten up, the Rankskahov brothers agreed that they had to accept the offer. Death Rankskahov made an unwise move when he burst into a restaurant where Fisk was eating with Vanessa Fisher (the widow of a Union Allied Construction employee that he had killed), refusing to speak to his assistant James Wesley and wanting to speak to Fisk in person. Fisk told Vanessa that they had to leave immediately, and the date went awry; Vanessa did not want to date Fisk again after the embarassment. An angry Fisk decided to have Rankskahov killed. Rankskahov was put in an SUV with Wesley, and the two talked. They stopped off the side of a road, where Wesley told Rankskahov that Fisk wanted to have a word with him. Rankskahov told him that he wanted to put the past behind them, but Wesley hinted towards his doom, saying that the past never completely disappears. Anatoly was taken out of the car to speak with Fisk, but Fisk grabbed him and began to beat him. Rankskahov attempted to fight back, slashing at him with a knife, but he only tore his shirt, slicing his bulletproof vest. Fisk kicked Rankskahov to the ground and pulled him to the side of the SUV. He repeatedly slammed the car door against his head, slowly destroying his head. His brains began to fall out, and Fisk hit it with so much force that Rankskahov's head was smashed to pieces. Fisk ordered Wesley to send his body to his brother, counting on the possibility of war. Category:Rankskahov Category:Russians Category:Mobsters Category:Killed